Pokémon: Kanto Adventure
by Pokewriter1999
Summary: Ash Ketchum takes on a legendary journey across Kanto, meeting friends and enemies alike, training pokémon so he can take the Pokémon League Challenge and take on the Elite Four.
1. Chapter 1: The Journey Begins

**Hello! I am Pokewriter1999, and this is my first story on . It's a novelization of Pokemon Red and Blue(although the character designs are off of FireRed and LeafGreen) with some slight differences from the original. I want this to be a pretty good story that I can be really proud of. **

**Ash Ketchum- Counterpart of Red.**

**Gary Oak- Counterpart of Blue/Green**

**Chapter 1: The Journey Begins**

Ash Ketchum woke up on an early spring morning. Today was his birthday, and he was turning thirteen. In the Kanto Region, you were given your trainer's license when you were at least ten, but Ash had to wait longer because of Pallet Town's lack of pokémon. He was excited to start his very own journey. He covered his black hair with a red hat which had a white arch at the bottom-middle. He got on his blue jeans, his black undershirt and his red and white shirt. He grabbed a potion and his yellow backpack and ran downstairs.

"Bye mom!" Ash said, hugging his mom. He ran out the door towards Professor Sam Oak's lab. It wasn't that long of a run, considering there were only three buildings in Pallet Town and the lab was one of them. He ran into the room and only heard a voice that was all too familiar to him.

"Oh, it's only Ash," Gary Oak said, messing with the collar of his black shirt. Gary had been Ash's rival since they were babies. They were friends up until Gary decided to be a bully and an all-around jerk.

"Gramps isn't here," Gary said, "I've been waiting for a while. He might be studying the pokémon at Route 1." Ash exited the lab and headed towards Route 1. As soon as his feet touched the tall grass, he heard exactly the person who he was looking for.

"Hey! Don't go out!" Professor Oak called out. He ran up to Ash and got him out of the grass.

"It's dangerous to go out alone. You need a pokémon for for protection. Come with me." The professor led Ash back to the lab. Gary was standing in front of the mirror checking his spiky brown hair and noticed them walk in.

"Gramps! I'm tired of waiting!" Gary said angrily.

"Gary?" Professor Oak asked, seeming confused, "Let me think... Oh yes! I told you to come. Wait just a second. Ash! There are three pokémon here." Ash looked around, but he couldn't see the pokémon. Professor Oak laughed.

"They are in these pokéballs. I was once a great trainer. But I'm too old now, so I started researching instead of training and battling. These are my three last pokémon. Ash, choose one!"

"Hey!" Gary yelled impatiently, "What about me?"

"Be patient Gary, you can have one too." Oak grabbed the pokéballs and white lights shot out of them. Three pokémon were standing in front of him.

"The frog-like one with the bulb on its back is Bulbasaur," Professor Oak explained, "The lizard-like one with the flame on the tip of its tail is Charmander, and the turtle-like one with the squirrel-like tail is Squirtle." Ash thought long and hard about which one he would take. But he eventually chose.

"Bulbasaur," Ash said, "I choose Bulbasaur."

"Good choice!" Professor Oak said, "It should be pretty easy to raise."

"Alright!" Gary said, "I want Charmander!"

"You should raise this one patiently," Oak said, "But it's well worth it." Ash started to leave when Gary called him out.

"Ash! Let's test out our pokémon! I'll take you on!" With that, Garys Charmander was ready to fight. Ash sent Bulbasaur out. Everybody knew that the only harmful attacks that a starter pokémon would have was tackle or scratch.

"Use tackle!" Ash commanded. Bulbasaur obeyed and slammed into Charmander full force.

"Use scratch!" Gary said. Charmander slashed at Bulbasaur, leaving a couple scratch marks.

"Another tackle!"

"Scratch!"

"Tackle again!"

"Scratch!"

"Tackle!"

"Scratch!" Bulbasaur wasn't looking too good. Ash was worried, but then remembered something. He pulled the potion out of a pocket in his backpack and had Bulbasaur drink it. The pokémon was back on its feet and healthy again.

"Another scratch!" Gary yelled. This one didn't do much to Bulbasaur.

"Tackle." Ash calmly said. Bulbasaur tackled Charmander, and the lizard pokémon was down. Gary returned Charmander in a beam of red light.

"Fine," Gary said, "I'll train Charmander to toughen him up. Ash! Gramps! Smell ya later!" Gary walked out of the lab and Ash soon followed.

Ash went out to Route 1 and met a man who said he worked at a Pokémart. He was nice enough to hand Ash a potion and the rest of the way was a breeze. Ash arrived in Viridian City, a nice, green city with a lot of friendly people. Ash walked into the Pokémart.

"Are you from Pallet Town?" The clerk asked him.

"Yeah," Ash replied.

"Oak's parcel came in, can you bring it to him?"

"Sure thing!" Ash walked back out to Route 1. As he was walking, he was attacked by a wild pokémon. It was a purple rat pokémon. Ash sent Bulbasaur out.

"Use tackle!" Ash said. Bulbasaur used tackle on the small rat. It scratched Bulbasaur in return.

"Tackle!" Bulbasaur used another tackle. The pokémon whipped its tail around in an admittedly cute way.

"Another tackle." This tackle did it, and the pokémon was down. Ash arrived at Oak's lab.

"Oh, thank you!" Oak said upon being handed the package.

"Gramps!" was all that was heard at the other side of the room. Gary came walking in.

"Now that you're both here," Professor Oak said, "I have a request for you two. On my desk are two pokédexes. They record the data of any pokémon you catch. It's like a high-tech encyclopedia! My dream was to one day record the data of every pokémon, but I'm too old. My request is that you two do it for me." Oak handed Ash and Gary each a pokédex and five pokéballs.

"Alright," Gary said, "Leave it all to me. I hate to say this Ash, but I'm not going to need to for this. I know! I'll borrow a town map from sis. I'll tell her not to give you one." Gary laughed as he walked out of the lab.

Ash walked out and went to see Garys sister, Daisy. She gave him a town map without hesitation and Ash went back outside. The sun was starting to set, and Ash wanted to get to Viridian before dark. So he stepped out to Route 1 and started his journey.


	2. Chapter 2: Viridian Forest

**Ash Ketchum- Counterpart of Red**

**Gary Oak- Counterpart of Blue/Green**

**Ash's pokémon- Bulbasaur**

**Gary's pokémon- Charmander**

**Chapter 2: Viridian Forest**

Ash arrived in Viridian City just as it became dark. He walked into the Pokémon Center to spend the night. He was greeted by a pink-haired nurse

"Hello!" The nurse said to him as he walked in, "You're a new face. My name is Nurse Joy. I can heal your pokémon while you rest." Ash gladly handed over Bulbasaur's pokéball to the nice nurse and thanked her. He went to an available room and slept for the night.

The next morning, Ash called his mom with the video telephone to ensure her that he was alright. Nurse Joy gave him Bulbasaur's pokéball and he went to explore Viridian City. There wasn't much to explore. The gym was closed. The leader apparently disappeared or something like that.

There was always Viridian Forest up north, but Ash decided to explore east. There was a sign. It pointed in the direction he was heading and said, "Indigo Plateau/Pokémon League". Ash headed towards there, but was stopped by a familiar face.

"Hey Ash," Gary said, "You thinking about taking on the Pokémon League? Forget about it! You need all eight gym badges to get in, and it only happens every six months anyway. By the way, have your pokémon gotten any stronger?"

Gary pulled out a pokéball and sent out a new pokémon of his. It was a small bird pokémon. Ash checked it with his pokédex. It was called a Pidgey. Ash sent out Bulbasaur.

"Use tackle!" Ash said. It was just like any other tackle, except Ash's pokédex buzzed. Ash opened it. It said, "Critical hit!"

"Gust!" Gary said. A sharp gust of wind hit Bulbasaur, knocking him off his feet. The pokédex informed Ash that gust was "super effective" against Bulbasaur.

"Tackle!" The critical hit really helped. The Pidgey went down after the second tackle. Gary returned his Pidgey and sent out Charmander.

"Tackle!"

"Ember!" Bulbasaur was hit with very hot embers(hence the name of the attack). It was also super effective. Ash was in trouble and didn't have a potion to save him this time.

"Tackle!"

"Ember!" Bulbasaur was down. Gary returned his Charmander with a smirk on his face.

"If I'm going to take on the Pokémon League, I'm going to need to train hard," Gary said, "You better stop dawdling and get a move on." Gary walked off. Ash ran to the Pokémon Center after experiencing his first loss. It didn't take long for Nurse Joy to heal Bulbasaur and Ash was off. He decided to go off to Viridian Forest.

When he entered the dark, creepy forest, he scanned for wild pokémon in the forest. There were Caterpie, Weedle, Metapod, and Kakuna. Ash took one step, but was stopped when a yellow blur ran past him.

_What was that? _Ash thought to himself. He shrugged it off and went exploring the forest some more. There were multiple trainers there, all bug catchers. He was challenged by them all and easily took them down. After beating some Anthony kid and his Weedle, Ash could see the exit of the forest. But then, the yellow blur came back. It stopped this time and looked at Ash in a battle stance.

Ash scanned the pokémon with his pokédex. It was a Pikachu. Ash decided that he was catching this one.

"Go Bulbasaur!" Ash said, sending out Bulbasaur.

"Use tackle," Bulbasaur slammed into the yellow mouse. It retaliated with a weak shock of electricity. It was "not very effective" according to the pokédex.

"Another tackle!" The Pikachu looked exhausted already. Ash threw a pokéball. It wobbled three times and clicked, signifying that the Pikachu had been caught.

"Alright!" Ash said to himself. It was his first caught pokémon. Ash walked out the exit of the forest and walked the rest of Route 2. A short walk later, he arrived at his destination, Pewter City.

**I didn't expect to get two chapters out in one night. I guess that's what happens when you drink something with caffeine in it. Feel free to review if you want. It would be appreciated. **


	3. Chapter 3: Gym Battle

**Ash Ketchum- Counterpart of Red**

**Gary Oak- Counterpart of Blue/Green**

**Ash's pokémon- Pikachu, Bulbasaur**

**Gary's pokémon- Pidgey, Charmander**

**Chapter 3: Gym Battle**

Ash arrived at Pewter City. It was pale, gray, cold, and mostly stone, but Ash didn't mind. There wasn't much to do, just like most cities in the Kanto Region. But before Ash could do anything, he went to the pokémon center. It was starting to get late anyway.

"Welcome!" The nurse said.

"Thank y... what?" Ash was confused. This nurse look exactly like the one in Viridian City. She couldn't of gotten ahead of him.

"Didn't I see you in Viridian?" Ash asked.

"Oh no," The nurse said, "That was my sister. My whole family looks like this, and we all work at Pokémon Centers! My name is Nurse Joy, just like the rest." Ash thought that was weird, but shrugged it off.

Ash decided he would check the town map to see what was ahead. Next was Mt. Moon. Ash got excited. His cousin lived on Route 4, at the western base of the mountain. He hadn't seen her in a long time, and he knew that she'd be happy to see him.

Ash watched TV, where the news was on saying something about Team Rocket or something. Ash didn't pay much attention and changed the channel. After Nurse Joy cooked everyone dinner, everyone went to bed. Ash woke up the next morning and knew what he'd do first. He'd check out the museum.

It was cheap to get in the museum, but Ash saw a lot of interesting stuff. There were fossils, moon stones, and a space exhibit. After Ash saw everything, he went to leave, but was tapped on the shoulder by some guy. He was a scientist.

"Hey," the scientist said, "Can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah, sure," Ash said.

"I found an old amber that I think might have ancient pokémon DNA. I keep telling the other scientists, but they don't believe me. Can you get this checked out at Cinnabar Island?"

"Yeah, I definitely can," Ash replied. He was handed the hard, golden amber, and was off. He tried to get out of Pewter City, but was blocked by a young man.

"Hey, you're a trainer, right?" the man said. Ash nodded his head.

"Brock's looking for challengers."

"Who's Brock?" Ash asked.

"He's the Gym Leader of this town. If you beat him, he'll give you a badge. There are eight Gym Leaders and eight badges. There's Brock with the Boulder Badge, Misty with the Cascade Badge, Lt. Surge with the Thunder Badge, Erika with the Rainbow Badge, Koga with the Soul Badge, Sabrina with the Marsh Badge, Blaine with the Volcano Badge, and some mystery man with the Earth Badge. If you get all eight badges, you get to participate in the semiannual Pokémon League Tournament. If you win the tournament, you advance to facing the Elite Four."

Ash followed the man to the gym of the town and entered the building. There was a grown tan man and a young boy waiting for him. The boy was the first to challenge him, sending out a Geodude. Ash sent out Bulbasaur.

"Use tackle!" The boy said. The Geodude's big rocky body hit Bulbasaur's. Ash was dying to use this new move Bulbasaur had learned.

"Use vine whip!" Ash said. Vines shot out of Bulbasaur's back and slashed at the Geodude. The Geodude was down. The kid sent out a Sandshrew next.

"Use scratch!" The Sandshrew scratched at Bulbasaur.

"Vine whip!" This one took out the Sandshrew in one hit, too. Now all that was left was Brock.

"Hello. I am Brock, Pewter City's Gym Leader. I believe in rock hard defense, and that is why all my pokémon are rock type. You're going to challenge me knowing that you'll lose. Okay, bring it!"

Brock sent out a Geodude. Ash sent out Bulbasaur.

"Use tackle!" Brock said. The Geodude did the attack, but the critical hit he pulled off was a problem for Ash.

"Use vine whip!" Bulbasaur barely got the vine whip off. The Geodude was down. Brock's next pokémon was Onix.

"Use vine whip!" Ash said, knowing that Onix was slower. It hit Onix, but didn't knock it out.

"Use tackle!" Brock commanded. The giant rock snake slammed hard into Bulbasaur, knocking him out. Ash had no choice but to send out Pikachu.

"Use rock tomb!" Brock said.

"Quick attack!" Ash said. Pikachu zoomed towards the Onix, dodging the falling rocks. The contact luckily paralyzed the Onix.

"Another quick attack!" Ash said. Pikachu quickly slammed into the Onix. It couldn't even move because of the paralysis.

"Quick attack," Ash said. One more quick attack did it. Onix fell over, unable to battle. Ash was the winner.

"I took you for granted, so I lost," Brock said, "Take the Boulder Badge." Brock handed Ash the gray badge shaped like a stone. He also gave him a CD.

"That is a Technical Machine, or TM for short. It's a move you can teach your pokémon, but you can only use it once. Anyway, that TM is rock tomb. It hurls rocks at the opponent and lowers their speed. I hope to see you again."

Ash had done everything he wanted to do in Pewter City and wanted to get a move on towards Mt. Moon to see his cousin. After a trip to the Pokémon Center, he ran off towards Route 3 and didn't look back.


	4. Chapter 4: Trouble at Mt Moon

**Ash Ketchum- Counterpart of Red**

**Gary Oak- Counterpart of Blue/Green**

**Ash's Pokémon- Pikachu, Bulbasaur**

**Gary's Pokémon- Pidgey, Charmander**

**Chapter 4: Trouble at Mt. Moon**

Ash got through Route 3, taking out all the trainers in his path as he went, which really trained his pokémon. He felt more confident after beating Brock and felt ready for any challenge. He finally arrived at Route 4. There was a house directly to the left of the entrance of Mt. Moon. Ash knocked on the door, and a girl with long brown hair, a blue shirt, and a red skirt answered.

"Ash!" his cousin gave him a big hug.

"Hey Amanda!" Ash said.

"So you finally started a journey, eh?" Amanda asked him once they were inside.

"Yeah," Ash said.

"How many pokémon do you have?" Amanda asked.

"Two. A Bulbasaur and a Pikachu."

"I got a Geodude and a Clefairy from Mt. Moon recently."

"How did you battle them?"

"Professor Oak sent one of his Aides over here to give me a pokémon." Amanda sent out the very same Squirtle that Ash and Gary hadn't picked. It recognized Ash and gave him a smile. Ash patted its head.

"So, you going through Mt. Moon?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah," Ash replied, "I'm going through there tomorrow."

"Can I come with you?" Amanda asked, "I always wanted to go on a journey."

"Sure thing!" Ash said, "I wanted some company anyway."

"I want to participate in the Pokémon League someday, too."

"Well, you can start with Brock over in Pewter City. It should be pretty easy with your Squirtle there. I studied type advantages recently, and water is super effective against his pokémon."

"Okay, great!" Amanda left a couple minutes later to go challenge Brock. Ash got on Amanda's PC and called his mom.

"Hi, Ash!" his mom said, "where are you now?"

"Amanda's house," Ash replied.

"Oh, where is she now?"

"She's in Pewter City challenging Brock. She's going to come with me on my journey. I beat Brock earlier today." He showed her the Boulder Badge.

"I'm so proud of you," Ash's mom said, "Take care. Tell Amanda I said hi!" The call ended. Amanda came back with a Boulder Badge in hand. It was getting late, so Amanda made dinner and they went to sleep.

The next morning, Amanda got her stuff together, put on a white hat, and left with Ash. They entered the cave that went through Mt. Moon. It was pretty creepy, but Ash wasn't scared, and neither was Amanda. They climbed down a ladder. A few Paras scurried around as they walked. It was a smooth walk until they bumped into a man in all black. He turned around, revealing the giant red R on his shirt.

"What do you brats want?" The man said, "we're Team Rocket! Pokémon gangsters! Stay out of our business." He pulled out a pokéball and sent out the purple mouse pokémon that attacked Ash back on Route 1, a Rattata.

"I've got this," Amanda said, sending out her Clefairy.

"Use double slap!" Amanda said. Clefairy slapped the Rattata a few times.

"Use scratch!" the Rocket grunt said. The Rattata scratched Clefairy up.

"Another double slap," Amanda said. A couple more slaps did it, and the Rattata was down.

"Y-you kids are something else," the grunt said, running off. Ash and Amanda followed him, but were stopped by two more grunts.

"I heard that you kids were messing with our plans," one grunt said.

"You won't stop us from taking and selling fossils for profit," the other said. The grunts sent out a Zubat and a Koffing. Ash and Ashley sent out Bulbasaur and Geodude.

"Use take down on the Koffing!" Ash said. Bulbasaur slammed into the Koffing harder then he did when using tackle. It hurt both the Koffing and Bulbasaur.

"Use rock throw on the Zubat," Amanda commanded. Rocks smashed into the Zubat. It was super effective. The Zubat went down.

"Use assurance on the Bulbasaur," the grunt said. The Koffing smacked into Bulbasaur a couple times.

"Use tackle!" Ash said. The tackle took down the Koffing. The grunts ran off after the battle. A bright white light enveloped Bulbasaur.

"What's happening?" Ash asked.

"Bulbasaur's evolving!" Amanda said. After a few seconds, the light faded revealing that Bulbasaur had grown bigger and the bulb on his back started to bloom. Bulbasaur evolved into Ivysaur. Ash and Amanda went through the rest of the cave until they were stopped by some guy who had found some fossils. He and Amanda battled, and afterward, Squirtle evolved. It also grew bigger, and now its tail was thicker and white. It had wing-like ears. Squirtle evolved into Wartortle.

Ash and Amanda got out of Mt. Moon at dusk. They walked on through the eastern side of Route 4 and eventually smelled water as they entered Cerulean City.


End file.
